


Coronel Danvers

by Kay_Morgan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Presents, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Morgan/pseuds/Kay_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi regalo de cumpleaños para la fabulosa sra_danvers. Porque John se merece una amiga tan genial como tú.<br/> </p><p>Disclaimer: No dosh, no posh, no butterscotch (leitmotif of fan most pauper).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronel Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



_N. de la A.: situado al final de la primera temporada de Sherlock (BBC). Salvo error u omisión, no contiene spoilers. No pasa de PG porque, al fin y al cabo, es un poco personal y no he querido excederme. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ama Danvers!_  

 

-¿Martha?

 

John no se atrevió a elevar la voz en medio de la casi reverente tranquilidad que se respiraba en Fortnum & Mason a esa hora del día, así que no le extrañó que ella no se volviera. Aceleró el paso, sus pisadas silenciadas por la celebérrima moqueta roja, y rodeó uno de los expositores circulares tras el que ella había desaparecido apenas un segundo antes. La vio parada delante de una artística pirámide de latas de té y se dirigió a ella, sonriendo suavemente:

 

-Teniente Coronel Danvers.

 

Martha levantó la vista con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa de escuchar a alguien llamarla así en este lugar, pero al reconocerle su rostro se iluminó con esa afectuosa sonrisa que él recordaba tan bien.

 

-¡John! Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo -exclamó ella, extendiendo los brazos automáticamente hacia él. John la abrazó cariñosamente, levantándola ligeramente del suelo y haciéndola reír y rodearle el cuello con los brazos instintivamente. Cuando la dejó ír, ella le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros y añadió:

 

-Tiene usted un aspecto magnífico, capitán Watson -inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello reflejara las luces doradas de la tienda, enarcando una ceja y mirándole fijamente con esos ojos inteligentes, antes de inquirir con tono claramente deliberado-. ¿Puedo asumir entonces que estás totalmente recuperado?

 

John contestó con una amplia sonrisa:

 

-Así es, Martha, el hombro está bien… y todo lo demás también.

 

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, viejo compañero.

 

-Bueno, bueno, Martha, qué sorpresa encontrarte precisamente en este antro de sofisticación, aún más preciosa si cabe, ¿cuándo has vuelto? ¿Tienes otra misión pronto? -le preguntó él, cogiéndola suavemente por las muñecas en ademán afectuoso. Ella puso aquel gesto pícaro que tanto le había divertido siempre al doctor, y respondió:

 

-A ver, por partes. Lo primero, más bien eres tú el que tienes que explicarme qué haces aquí; yo he venido a comprar mi mezcla de té favorita, ¿recuerdas? -John pareció azorarse ante esto, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Martha, pero optó por seguir hablando-. Lo segundo, que sepas que tus despiadados halagos siguen sin derretirme; pero tú sigue intentándolo, por mí no lo dejes, ¿eh? -John soltó una carcajada-. Y, respondiendo a tus preguntas: he regresado del frente hace pocas semanas pero no, no tengo previsiones de volver -al oír esto, la sonrisa de John se desvaneció, por lo que ella se apresuró a añadir-. No, no, no ha pasado nada malo, de verdad. Es que me han ascendido. Coronel, ¿puedes creértelo?

 

-¡Guau, Martha! ¡Eso es fantástico! Enhorabuena, en serio, nadie lo merece más que tú -dijo el con alegría sincera, apretándole las manos entre las cálidas suyas-. Vamos, esto hay que celebrarlo. Déjame que te invite a un té pijo de esos, y así nos ponemos al día.

 

Ella aceptó con una sonrisa, y junto se dirigieron sin prisa hacia el salón de té del cuarto piso, hablando sin parar. Especialmente John. Para cuando estuvieron cómodamente sentados en los mullidos sofás color crema, con sendos elegantes servicios de té de porcelana azul huevo de petirrojo ante ellos, esperando a que el fragante té hubiera reposado, el ex médico militar estaba inmerso en intentar explicarle cómo su compañero de piso desentrañaba misterios criminales aparentemente indescifrables con su enorme intelecto, arrastrándole a aventuras sorprendentes y no poco peligrosas, volviendo locos a criminales y policías por igual y dejándole, a regañadientes, contarlo en su blog.

 

Martha empezó a servir el té, esforzándose por no perder detalle de lo que John le relataba, asintiendo a intervalos regulares, maravillada por el entusiasmo y la energía que emanaban de él.

 

El hombre que estaba ante ella era muy diferente de aquel al que ordenara repatriar con tanta preocupación por su futuro hace apenas unos meses. John hablaba muy deprisa, gesticulando, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa fácil y franca. Reclinada en el cómodo respaldo, saboreó despacio el primer trago de la delicada preparación, y sujetó la taza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se agrandaban progresivamente, con una mezcla de asombro y no poco espanto, al escuchar la crónica del último increíble embrollo en que se habían visto metidos su antiguo segundo al mando y ese fascinante Sherlock.

 

-Y todo eso… en una piscina -musitó, observándole por encima del borde de la taza, intentando terminar de procesar la demencial historia.

 

Riéndose entre dientes y sacudiendo la cabeza, John cogió su taza y apuntó:

 

-Sí, ya sé que parece increíble, pero así es la vida con Sherlock Holmes -tomó su primer sorbo de té, hizo una mueca de aprobación y la miró de nuevo; una sonrisa más tímida, avergonzada, se formó en su rostro, y dijo:

 

-Vaya, lo siento. No hago más que hablar y hablar de mí.

 

-¡John, no te preocupes! Es asombroso todo lo que te está pasando, me alegro de que me lo cuentes. Así que… bloguero y compañero de aventuras de un detective único en el mundo, y médico de familia en tus ratos libres. Seguro que cuando los loqueros nos hablan de readaptarnos a la vida civil no es eso lo que tienen en mente.

 

John rió de buena gana, echándose hacia atrás en su sofá.

 

-Oh, Martha, Dios. Cuánto te he echado de menos, en serio, a ti y a tu humor ácido.

 

-Me cuesta creerlo, amigo mío. Ese Sherlock suena absolutamente fascinante -replicó ella.

 

Nuevamente, esa sonrisa tímida y, casi en un susurro, John dijo:

 

-Sí,… Sherlock… es alguien muy especial para mí -ella alzó las cejas, intrigada, y él se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando con voz algo más firme, aunque con algo de inquietud, que traicionaba enredando el borde de la servilleta de hilo entre sus dedos y manteniendo la mirada fija en la mesa-. Lo cierto es que, bueno… que estamos juntos. Es difícil de explicar… No es una relación muy normal que digamos -resopló con un deje de risa nerviosa-, pero yo… estoy loco por él, Martha. Por… por eso he venido aquí hoy. A comprar un par de cosas para una pequeña velada -se quedó callado.

 

Martha se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo ampliamente, y le habló con dulzura:

 

-John, mírame -él lo hizo, con ojos expectantes, y ella prosiguió-. Si ese hombre es el responsable de que seas tan feliz como te estoy viendo ahora mismo, entonces me alegro muchísimo por los dos, de corazón.

 

La sonrisa del médico se volvió cegadora. Martha suspiró, encantada de verle tan dichoso. Se inclinó para coger una delicia turca de rosa de la bandeja, mordió una esquina y, mientras esa mirada traviesa volvía a asomarse a sus ojos, añadió:

 

-Claro está que, si la noticia llegara a propagarse por el cuerpo, frente de batalla y cuartel general por igual quedarían sembrados de corazones rotos. John Watson, el terror de las nenas, el mayor ligón de aquí a Jalalabad, conquistado por otro hombre. ¿Qué será de todas esas pobres soñadoras Mrs. Watson, eh?

 

Ambos estallaron en risas. Limpiándose lágrimas de los ojos, ella comentó distraídamente, aún riéndose y sin aliento:

 

-Cielos, John, mira que tú y yo teníamos confianza cuando trabajábamos juntos, y jamás lo hubiera imaginado… John y Sherlock. Eso sí sería digno de ver -concluyó, sirviéndose más té.

 

Cuando alzó la vista, John la estaba mirando muy fijamente, sonriendo de medio lado. Ella enarcó las cejas y él respondió a la pregunta implícita:

 

-Solo tienes que pedirlo. Para mí sería un verdadero placer.

 

-¿Mm?

 

-Que lo vieras.

 

Martha se quedó parada, y luego parpadeó lentamente. Seguro que no le había entendido bien, eso era. Pero John había usado con ella su tono de voz más pausado, cargado de confianza, que no era exactamente seductor pero sí lo era en realidad, ese que le había escuchado utilizar docenas de veces con similares devastadores resultados para las féminas a las que iba dirigido. Manteniendo el tono relajado y natural, le respondió:

 

-Creo que me he perdido.

 

-Sería la primera vez que te pierdes en una conversación entre nosotros dos, Martha -siguió él en el mismo tono sugestivo, inclinándose hacia delante y dejándole ver que sus ojos castaños se habían oscurecido notablemente; y ella sospechó que no era por el cambio de luz causado por el avance de la tarde. Sintiendo que pisaba terreno movedizo, resolvió rápidamente usar la cabeza y no ponerse demasiado seria.

 

-Vale, John. Que a mí me encanta un cumplido, claro que sí, faltaba más. Pero vamos a ver, ¿no me acabas de decir que estás loco por tu Sherlock? Una cosa es que los viejos hábitos perduren pero, hombre… -terminó con una sonrisa, quitándoles filo a sus palabras.

 

-Desde que te conozco he tenido absoluta debilidad por ti, Martha, lo sabes -replicó él, sin perder ni un ápice de su aplomo ni esa suave sonrisa-. Si no hubiera sido por que eras mi oficial al mando y no era apropiado y todo eso… Y, sí, lo mío con Sherlock va muy en serio, pero ya he dicho que no tenemos una relación normal. Y lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos. Sherlock diría que lo normal es aburrido.

 

-Ya, pero igualmente…

 

-Y estamos hablando de ver solamente -la interrumpió él con aire despreocupado-. Para empezar.

 

Otra vez esa mirada. Ella exhaló, dejando caer los hombros en un leve gesto de exasperación.

 

-¿Y tu novio qué opina de esto? -preguntó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y sin saber por qué estaba siguiendo con el tema. En realidad sí lo sabía, y eso le hizo removerse en su asiento.

 

-Será algo nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que le vas a encantar. Ya me ha oído hablar sobre ti muchas veces. Él lo negaría con mucho dramatismo, pero la verdad es que le conozco muy bien. Adora exhibirse ante personas atractivas, inteligentes e interesantes como tú. Y no me refiero solo a su mente prodigiosa -terminó John, frunciendo los labios en un gesto socarrón.

 

Ella negó con la cabeza, resoplando. Él la miró con ojos de cordero e hizo una especie de puchero, haciéndola reír. Viéndose desarmada, supo que solamente le quedaba la vía diplomática. Esa que a ningún militar le agrada tener que utilizar. Maldito John “Culo de Infarto” Watson.

 

-Mira, hacemos una cosa -empezó a decirle en tono conciliador, y John le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal-. Te vas a casa y hablas con Sherlock tranquilamente. Y, cuando te hayas dado cuenta de la enajenación mental transitoria que has sufrido, me llamas y quedamos a tomar una pinta. Y me presentas a tu galán superdotado. ¿Te parece bien?

 

-Me parece genial -respondió el, todo encanto.

 

-Bien. Y ahora hablemos de algo inocente. ¿Sigues viendo porno en el portátil?

 

Siguieron riendo y hablando de esto y aquello. Bajaron de nuevo a la tienda para hacer sus compras. Todo el tiempo, John estuvo absolutamente encantador, flirteando relajadamente; ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse y poner los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia. Finalmente se despidieron con el mismo afecto, no sin antes intercambiarse los teléfonos. John salió disparado hacia Piccadilly Circus para tomar el metro y Martha optó por ir paseando. Entró a curiosear en la elegante librería Hatchards. Salió al cabo de un rato y llegó hasta el mercadillo de antigüedades en el patio de la iglesia de St James, donde se quedó un poco dando vueltas y mirando regalos y curiosidades. Siguió caminando hacia la plaza y se paró a admirar el fabuloso escaparate de la tienda Lladró. Y en ese momento sonó la alerta de mensaje de su móvil. Lo sacó del bolso y vio un sms de un número que no tenía en la agenda. Lo abrió y lo leyó.

 

_2100 Zulu. 221B Baker St. Copas. Habrá opción sin alcohol. Obligatorio uniforme de diario. Uniforme de gala opcional. Se me informa de que es moderadamente inteligente, por lo que puede entrar sin llamar._

 

_SH_

 

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
